


Aftercare

by hweasa



Series: aussie kings [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ChanLix, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hweasa/pseuds/hweasa
Summary: Chan and Felix like to spend every moment together, including the ones that come after.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: aussie kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630573
Kudos: 162





	Aftercare

The bed creaked madly with each new sharp thrust, the heat radiating from both bodies. The neighbors would soon complain again, but he didn't care. Not when he took Felix for himself.  
The boy kneeling on the bed had his chest and face pressed against the mattress by one hand firm on the back of his neck. The other pressed against his delicate hip, reddish marks from Christopher Bang's rough touches.  
In fact, reddish marks all over the little body, worthy of the kind of relationship that only they shared.  
Christopher was a beast in bed; when he used his dominance, there was no person to overcome it. Much less little Felix.  
It would be the third time that Lee would come in the night. So sensitive that any touch made him roll his eyes. Dirty words and bites were spread over his shoulders when he felt on edge.  
“H-hyung... Please, please... Hyung...” He stammered through the difficulty of speaking, his arms motionless over his head as he fought Chris's grip.  
“Please what, dear?”  
"Please let me..." He sobbed, tears streaming down his half-closed eyes. “Let me cum, p-please...”  
“So good for hyung, Lix...”  
Christopher slowed his thrusts, now maintaining a deep rhythm that went well against Felix's shallow prostate.  
The little boy's body could no longer support the rhythm and his hole seemed to get more and more tight. Chan wouldn't be able to last much longer either.  
“Cum, baby...”  
Lix just needed to hear this; he almost fell off his knees if Chan's firm grip on his waist didn't keep him in the submissive position. The orgasm that reached him took away all of his remaining strength. Now he just whimpered, choking on his moans and blinded by the mess of hair and fluids that drained his sheets.  
But Christopher continued, keeping his body under him until the last minute when he came snarling, so deep that Lix felt his lower belly filled with his warm liquid. Bang had that... He accumulated orgasms until Felix had no more strength; so when it came, it came in large quantities.  
Everything for his boy.  
The bigger one fell on his side, so exhausted he was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling without a definite rhythm.  
“Are you okay?” Lix grunted in response.  
A few minutes later, Chris got up. He preferred to be asleep, of course, Lix lying comfortably on his chest while stroking his hair. But sometimes, the biggest went overboard. Sometimes he didn't measure his strength against the little one and sometimes he forgot to put on a condom.  
And Felix couldn't just lie down like that.  
With a damp towel, Chan started to slide the fabric over the small body. Lix was dozing on his stomach, his legs partly open giving a view of the potholed hole with traces of the pearly fluid. Sexy.  
Christopher rubbed it all over his ass, the red, irritated skin making the boy growl again. Then he rubbed it on the marked back, many bites and hickeys, although they were done delicately. Then he went back to his thighs, down the gap of his ass. Lix shivered.  
"You did so well today, my prince..." He murmured against the boy's face, the towel rubbing with some pressure against the sensitive hole. “Hyung is proud.”  
Lix smiled, despite his eyes closed. He just had to make Chris think he was in charge.  
The older man got up and then came back again with a new towel. He turned Felix's body as if he were manipulating a doll, without any resistance. This time, the towel ran across his face, the moisture in contact with the air conditioner raised the hairs on the back of his neck.  
“So beautiful, my baby...” The fabric reached Lix's also marked chest, his nipples still erect from being sucked so well. “So sensitive...” Descending the flat belly, reached his lower belly. A withered and delicate penis accompanied by two hairless balls. “Hyung’s prince...” Chan rubbed it just to keep it clean and keep away any trace of enjoyment that was left.  
But Felix instantly spread his legs wider, enjoying the extra stimulation, despite the hypersensitivity. Chris laughed.  
“Do you want more, dear? I don't know if hyung can take it...” He spoke despite continuing to rub it provocatively.  
“Hyun...”  
Then Christopher stopped. Felix was only sensitive, that was all. He was exhausted and needed to rest. Then Chris would let him rest.  
The older one took him in his arms just to change the sheets. Lix didn't even open his eyes, clinging to someone else's neck to sniff at him.  
Now it was Chan who shivered.  
“There, my angel.”  
With a kiss on the boy's forehead, Chris straightened up beside him, pulling the sheet over the two naked bodies.  
Felix rolled on the mattress until his head was on Chan's shoulder. He hugged him sideways, his leg resting on his lover's hip. It was his favorite position, although he believed it was uncomfortable for the other.  
“Thank you, hyung.” He thanked with a murmur, a gentle peck being deposited on the eldest jaw.  
“You're welcome dear.” Chan returned the peck, but this time on his lips. “You're beautiful, did you know? I love you.”  
“Ah...” Felix smiled sheepishly. “I love you too.”

Because for those two, the best part of making love was what came after.


End file.
